Dans l'Ombre de la Lune
by Math'L
Summary: OS. Bien sûr, c'était merveilleux et romantique cette histoire de compagnon, cette promesse d'amour pour l'éternité. Mais il n'était pas un loup, lui. Ce lien, cette attraction, il ne la ressentait pas. Stiles venait d'avoir 18 ans et Derek s'était soudain rendu compte qu'il était sa moitié. Que pourrait dire Stiles si la Lune elle-même les a destiné ?


**Disclaimer :** **Le monde de Teen Wolf appartient à Jeff Davis.**

 **Note :** **Bonsoir !**

 **Je vous entend d'ici ! Mais Math', pourquoi écris-tu que des trucs tristes ?**

 **je n'écris pas que des trucs tristes, j'ai certains trucs glucosés (pas beaucoup, je vous l'accorde ! ) et des trucs qui finissent bien (voir To the Moon and back) dans mes dossiers !**

 **J'essaye de rétablir la balance du glucose quand je lis trop d'histoires se finissant bien. Et puis, c'est pas intéressant de traiter un sujet 1000 fois fait ^^**

 **J'aime vous entendre crier !:)**

 **Merci à la délicieuse PiccolinaSandra pour sa correction (et désolée pour l'emmêlage de pinceaux ^^) **

**J'espère que ça vous plaira !**

 **.II.**

Stiles ne pouvait pas.

Il était social, curieux, il avait 18 ans et une vie à découvrir. Alors il ne pouvait pas rester auprès de Derek.

Bien sûr, c'était merveilleux et romantique cette histoire de compagnon, cette promesse d'amour pour l'éternité. Mais il n'était pas un loup, lui. Ce lien, cette attraction, il ne la ressentait pas.

Il ne voyait qu'un homme de 7 ans son aîné, qui l'avait martyrisé, raillé et maltraité. Quelqu'un qui avait profité de chacune de ses faiblesses pour le mettre plus bas que terre. Un homme borné et têtu.

Stiles venait d'avoir 18 ans et Derek s'était soudain rendu compte qu'il était sa moitié.

Mais pour Stiles, c'était toujours le même homme. Il était toujours perpétuellement de mauvaise humeur, il hurlait sur ses bêtas et il ne s'était clairement pas remis de la mort de sa famille. Est-ce qu'on pouvait lui en vouloir ? Bien sûr que non. Mais ça ne signifiait pas que c'était à Stiles de le porter à bout de bras et de le soigner ? Il ne savait déjà pas se soigner lui-même, il n'avait aucune envie d'avoir cette responsabilité.

Il avait 18 ans et il parlait toujours trop vite et il y avait encore plein de choses qu'il voulait apprendre et plein de bêtises à faire.

Il y avait une raison pour laquelle il n'avait jamais voulu être mordu, malgré la proposition de Peter : garder sa liberté d'agir était la chose la plus importante pour lui. Peut-être que Derek et compagnie étaient plus forts, plus rapides, plus dangereux. Mais ils étaient aussi soumis aux mouvements de la lunes, à la magie du Nemeton, à la bestialité de leur bête intérieure. Pour la force, ils avaient offert leur liberté. Et c'était un sacrifice que Stiles ne ferait jamais.

Voilà qu'on lui demandait de sacrifier sa vie pour des sentiments qu'il n'avait pas, pour consoler un loup qu'il n'aimait pas, pour répondre à une passion qu'il ne vivait pas.

Stiles, fidèle à lui-même, disait « Non merci. Vous êtes bien gentils avec votre magie et votre force et votre amour véritable mais j'ai une vie à vivre et ça n'inclue pas de rester à Beacon Hills pour l'éternité. »

C'était mot pour mot ce qu'il avait répondu à Derek et à la Meute quand ils s'étaient réunis pour lui annoncer la nouvelle de l'accouplement. « Non merci. »

Le problème de n'avoir pour amis que des êtres surnaturels, c'est que l'humanité leur semblait dérisoire et faible. Personne n'avait compris le rejet de Stiles. Pire, on le lui reprochait. Comme si son envie de liberté était une faute, son opposition au surnaturel, un crime.

C'était le dos pesant de ces regards meurtriers, qu'il avait quitté le loft.

Et si dans les histoires, l'amoureux transi calmait les colères en expliquant qu'on ne pouvait enchaîner l'être aimé, ici, Derek avait été l'un des plus impétueux. Il avait tempêté que Stiles n'avait pas le droit, que la nature elle-même les avait désigné, que la lune les unissait. Et qu'importe si Stiles n'était pas d'accord, le loup voulait son dû. Il voulait ce que le destin lui avait octroyé. Il ressemblait à un enfant capricieux, qui voulait son jouet, et qu'importe si son jouet était vivant et non consentant.

Stiles quitta le loft sous les vociférations de ses anciens compères, ressentant la déception de la meute mais incapable de savoir si leur déception équivalait à la sienne.

Il avait fait un choix. Il avait choisi entre ses amis et sa liberté. Au bas de l'immeuble de Derek, jamais une bouffée d'air ne fût aussi lourde de conséquence.

Mais rien ne fit jamais regretter à Stiles cette bouffée.

 **.II.**

 **Voilàààà ! J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Vous avez vu, personne n'est mort ! N'hésitez pas à m'insulter, peut-être que ça me poussera à faire un truc glucosé pour la prochaine fois ! (ou un truc encore pire ! Mouhahahaha ! )**

 **Merci pour tous vos commentaires et votre soutien !**

 **Pour ceux qui l'auraient manqué, la publication du Fest a commencé « Les Promesses de l'Aube » n'attendent que vous !**

 **Sterekement vôtre, (ah bah non, en fait!)**

 **Math'**


End file.
